


The new nickname

by LauWho



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, olicity - Freeform, stablished Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauWho/pseuds/LauWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity REALLY needs to talk to Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new nickname

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I wrote something wrong, I'm spanish, english is not my native language and I'm learning on my own, so if you see mistakes, please tell me where so I can revise them and keep learning . And again, sorry

Felicity was in her chair in the Foundry, her fingers tapping the table next to her keyboard as she waited.

It had been a quiet night, the team was after a man that had robbed two banks in the last week but after a couple of arrows went next to his face he confessed and was ready for captain Lance.

She was so nervous, she wanted to talk to Oliver, she needed to talk to Oliver. She knew they were already coming to her so she waited, She looked at her wrist, where a white gold bracelet read " I love you". Oliver gave it to her in their first anniversary, almost one year ago and since then she hadn't taken it off, not one day.

It had been almost two years since Oliver and she had accepted the feelings for each other and they had decided to try to be together. There had been problems, of course, but the truth was that if she looked back, she only saw happiness with him.

When she heard steps in the stairs she looked, more on edge every minute that passed, but Oliver wasn't there, Roy and Diggle were

"Hi Felicity" Roy wave his hand in his way to change his clothes while Diggle went to her table

"Are you okay?"

"Eh? Oh, yes, yes I'm fine… where's Oliver?"

"We were on the car but he took the bike, I'm sure he'll be here soon…. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah don't worry, I'm sure, it's just that you know, I like to see you three to know that you're all okay.."

"Don't lie to me Felicity…"

"I just want to talk to him John"

"Okay okay, I won't say anymore, but you know, if you need to talk I'm here"

"I know, thank you"

In that moment Oliver crossed the door and she just smiled at him, her heart started racing, but she knew, this wasn't for her nerves, this was the same effect his presence had had in her since the day they met, okay maybe today it was a little more.

"Hi". She said to him while he approached to gave her a brief kiss

"Hi baby" she couldn't stop a little giggle,

"You never call me that"

"Call you what?" now, she was full on laughing "what's so funny?"

"You never call me baby, you call me Felicity most of the time, or love time to time, you once tried honey but it didn't suit you, you call me genius, gorgeous, you call me sexy when we are in private" she heard a grumble from Roy, about how he didn't wanted to hear that, but she didn't stop "So, its funny that you called me baby, and you didn't even noticed it.. and it's so funny that you decided to call me baby the day I'm here, waiting for you to tell you that I am pregnant…"

Oliver froze, his heart pounding in his chest, more fiercely than ever, his eyes open in surprise, without even blinking,

"What did you just said?" Felicity smiled, rose from her chair and stood in front of him, she raised a hand and stroked his face "you are…" she nodded with her head "but when… are you sure?"

"five weeks, and yes I'm sure."

He took her face with his hand and crashed his lips into hers in a kiss full of passion and love, when they broke it to take air, he whispered I love you into her mouth, their foreheads together

"So.. you're happy?" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you kiddidng me? It's the greatest thing you could ever told me! I love you so much.." he kissed her again, but this time one of his hands was on her still flat belly.


End file.
